


Somewhere in time

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A memory resurfaces.





	Somewhere in time

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2007-05-08 08:27pm to 08:31pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time called 'The Haunting' by 'Karma'.

A small smile swirled unconsciously about the Potion Master's lips. A display of emotion so faint, no one could bring himself to really believe it. The man himself seemed completely unaware of his actions. Staring into the space ahead, not seeing anything. No students, cauldrons, potions. Nothing. And still there was that smile.

A memory of a time long forgotten. He had been sitting on a windowsill near Gryffindor tower, but not near enough to be found easily. Lily had been there, sitting opposite. They were holding hands. They had no use for words. Both knew exactly what the other was feeling. Peace, belonging and love clearly readable on both their faces.

With a jolt the professor came back to himself, seeing the students staring at him for the first time in decades. Summoning his best glare, he hissed: "Get back to work!"  
They complied immediately, except for one. Harry Potter held his gaze a moment longer. He did not try Legilimency. He wasn't that stupid. But it seemed he had learned to read his professor a bit too much for comfort. The older man broke that gaze abruptly, striding back to his desk and assuming an air of irritation. Potter could do nothing more than return to work as well but there was a hesitation in every step he took now as if he was still thinking on how to react to such a display of emotion.


End file.
